Fire Emblem: Land of Gods
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Alioth, Pechda, Dubhe, and another four kingdoms, all plunged into an eternal war, all vying for the power of a demon in order to get the life of a god. (Two years after Radiant Dawn)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The legend has it that more than a thousand years ago, the continent of Gamma and its seven kingdoms were plunged into darkness.

The son of the king from Synnefa was consumed by evil and greed unable to inherit the throne of his father.

From his ancient palace in the so called kingdom of heavens, and along with one of his servants, the young prince opened a portal to the Underworld, and through a pact, he obtain the power of a demon. Then, he murdered his parents and siblings, getting the control and the throne of Synnefa.

With all the evil within his young heart, the self-proclaimed Demon King released the beasts from their prisons in the Underworld and sent them to kill the people of the other six kingdoms of Gamma.

Facing the imminent threat, two powerful kings always at the eve of war, decided to put an end to their rivalries and unite forces against the Demon. From Benetnasch, the kingdom touched by the gods, many spies were sent to infiltrate the retinue of the evil king, with the hope of find a weakness. Alioth, the kingdom of eternal summer, offered its best soldiers to help Megrez, Mizar, Dubhe and Pechda protect their lands.

However, all the effort was in vain, the darkness within the prince extended to the whole continent and it became stronger with the time.

Seeing the misery of all mortals, the gods decided to help, sending to Gamma a young man, a stranger of unlimited knowledge that came from a distant land he called Suille. The Stranger, as he is called, told the six kings of Gamma that they had to give the life of their best warrior as a sacrifice to the gods in order to obtain the weapon that would seal the Demon King… And the kings didn't hesitate to obey. By means of tricks, the six warriors were trap into an old temple built by the first men that lived on Gamma. There, by order of the Stranger, the warriors were cruelly murdered, and on their agony, they vowed for vengeance.

With the blood of five of them a spell in ancient language was written, on an old scroll, and with the blood of the sixth, the youngest and purest, an elixir was created, one that could restore life to the dead.

From the last ray of sunlight, three angels appeared, each carrying a sword forged by the most powerful gods.

The eldest angel, of bright dark hair and golden eyes, gave his sword to the Stranger. "Take this sword," he said, his voice soft and delicate filled with confidence the hearts of those whom listened. "And dye it in the blood of the demon who so brazenly escaped the judgment of our Dark Lord.

The second, of soft golden hair and black eyes, approached the young prince of Alioth. "Take this sword," he whispered. "And dye it in the blood of the demon to pay for his insolence towards our Lord of light."

Finally, the youngest angel, of bright blue eyes and hair as the color of the sand, approached a humble man of Benetnasch, and surprising everyone, he gave the sword to him. "Take this sword," he commanded his voice firm and sharp "And dye it in the blood of the demon," the young angel looked at the people and then smiled. "Then, give it to your children and tell to do the same with their own. This is the only way to ensure victory and get the forgiveness of our Lord of the Sea."

The three angels disappeared into a thin veil of mist and the warriors carrying the blessed weapons travel through the kingdoms, opening gates to the Underworld and sending the beasts back to their prisons, until the three warriors reached Synnefa, where the Demon King was waiting.

The warriors fought with all their strength, and when the young prince and the humble man lay on the ground, drowned in their own blood, the Stranger took the blue elixir and used it to bring back his allies and clean their weapons.

Thus, the three warriors fought again, finally destroying the body of the prince and sealing away the soul in the Scroll of Shades and hide it on temple of the first men.

At the end, when the light shone again on the continent of Gamma, the Stranger chose to return to his homeland, but on exchange for the help, he demanded as payment the most valuable treasure of Gamma. The six kings, by order of the gods, discussed three days, and three nights, until the mourning of the fourth day, when they decided to give the Stranger the holy elixir that restored life to the dead.

Pleased with the payment, and carrying the blessed sword given to him by the messenger of the God of Death, the Stranger left and was never seen again.

As for the Scroll of Shades, it is said that is cursed by the warriors who were use to create it. Over the years, the scroll that contains the soul of the Demon King has done nothing but give him more power.

The legend has it, that the gods, anticipating the return of the Demon King, will grant the mortals with another blessed gift.

* * *

><p><strong>I am back! I decided to continue with this fic and, of course, kind of change it. It is like…I got inspired or something… Anyways, this is the new prologue and I realized that it is really important for you to read it to actually understand the whole story. This is the Dark Era of Gamma that Aqua (one of the OCs tha you will see) mentioned on...the last chapter, I don't know what I was thinking when I excluded it the first time…<strong>

**Well, I hope you like this! Please leave a review with your opinion uwu that'll help me a lot.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: I

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

From all the jobs he had deal with in his life as a mercenary, the ones he hated the most were those related to the desert.

Ike hated deserts. Deserts were sand, sun and more sand. It was difficult to walk, it was almost impossible to fight when the sun was in the middle of the sky, and it was even hard to breath.

But there he was, looking for a survivor of the last battle, an enemy to interrogate. The people they fought were solders. Not bandits, not thieves, but solders that started to cross the desert to the east of Daein a couple of months ago. No one paid them much attention, save for queen Micaiah, until the queen Nailah asked for help after her people was brutally murdered. That was when all the royalty of Begnion, Daein and Crimea went nuts and hired mercenaries to protect the frontier.

The armors of the solders that lied death on the ground were green and silver, no country on Tellius had a militia than wore green armors. They didn't speak the common language, nor did the old one and they all had red eyes, like Soren's. The nation they were fighting was unknown.

For a moment, they thought of these people as Branded, but all the death bodies that had been register lack bran of any type.

Ike was tired and frustrated and it got even worse when out of the blue, every single man and woman of the armies and mercenary companies send by the countries of Tellius decided to serve under his command and only his. Why? Because he was the Radiant Hero, the savior of the world and only the goddess knew what else. Ike was never the type of person that like attention, he wanted to live as a simple mercenary as he used to before the Mad King´s War, but it was impossible, the only solution he could find was to live Tellius.

However there was no way he could leave, knowing that a war against an unknown country was about to start.

Soren was trying to read a couple of letters that the commanders of the enemy army carried with them, but they were writing in a different language. Ike, as impatient as he was, decided to leave him and walk around. He wanted to stay out of the noise

The sand turned a bright crimson color as the sun went down and the heat and dry wind despaired gradually.

Ike was about to go back when he noticed something in the sand, something black that shine with the last rays of the sun, as if it was made out of crystal. Hesitant, he walked slowly until he realized it was the beautiful and long hair of a person that lied half buried in the sand. Ike knelt down and turned the slim body of the young woman. Once her face was expose, Ike lost his breath for moment; the young woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life.

Ike looked at her, not only her face, but her body too and thought that it was impossible for someone to be so perfect. But the woman was there, her chest went up and down as she breathed, her high cheekbones were tinged with a soft pink, probably because of the heat of the desert. The long black hair of the woman captivated the mercenary the instant he touched it. It was soft and smooth, and he could smell roses every time the wind moved it.

_She is alive. _Once the shock passed, Ike looked for any wound and he only found one on her small waist, but it wasn't deep and the blood looked dry. He carried the young woman with no trouble, she was very light, and walked his way back to the camp until the girl started to move.

"Greil." She murmured and Ike froze. The woman's voice was beautiful, if the mermaids existed their voice would have been an annoying scream compared to her voice. But Ike was not totally lost in the beauty of the woman; he comprehended completely what she said, and she said it again, and again, and the last time, she pronounced the real name of Ike´s father.

* * *

><p><strong>It didn't change but oh well<strong>

**There something very important that I want to talk about. Ike DID NOT fall in love with this woman xD she is really beautiful (and you will understand later why she is like that) and Ike is just surprise…I mean…he is a man after all, but he is not in love. He cannot fall in love with a woman he just picked up in the middle of a desert.**

**I'm doing my best writing this, English is not my first language so is kind of hard for me to write it. I apologize for the grammar :/**

**This fic takes place two years after Radiant Dawn so…Ike is like…twenty-two or twenty-three years old.**

**Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3: II

**II**

It had passed one week since the battle at the desert. The girl Ike found was still asleep.

When Ike took her to the camp, many healers looked at her and they all concluded that she had drunk something that made her sleep. She was completely unconscious, oblivious to everything that happened around her. The healers could not do anything to wake her up.

Ike thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but he wasn't a healer or anything like that, so he simply accepted what he was told.

The problem started when the information passed down the whole camp. The rumor was pretty much that the beautiful girl brought by the commander could be rape with no problem. She was perfect, a dream, everything a man could have wished for, turned into a young woman.

The woman was really beautiful, Ike knew and accepted it, but he didn't want to rape her, and he knew, for sure, that any of his mercenaries would do such a thing. That was until Ike saw Shinon; he was looking at the young woman in a way Ike didn't like at all. Since that day, the mercenary didn't allow any single man to be near the tent without him being present. Ike slept there, ate there and did everything there.

He didn't understand why they wanted the woman, he found it disgusting.

"_But there is not a single prostitute around _" he thought, although there was no excuse for the men to act like beasts, the absence of prostitutes could be the problem. _"That people is probably used to have someone to warm their beds." _Ike looked at the girl; her hair was so long and smooth, her skin like porcelain. He thought about her eyes, he tried to imagine if they were as magnificent as the rest of her. _"You are really pretty but…what are they thinking? They won´t get any pleasure while raping you, you are not even going to moan, and they know I will kill them immediately, why are they still trying?"_

"Ike!" the mercenary jumped when he heard the voice of his sister.

"What?"

"I´ve been talking to you for around fifteen minutes, did you listen to any word I just said?" Mist looked really upset, Ike forgot she was there.

"Something about the food" he responded, without thinking, he was tired to hear his sister complaining about things he really didn't care at all.

That morning, Soren talked to him about the letters written in some weird language. The tactician said it was some kind of mixture between the old language and the common one, but he was not able to translate them. It only frustrated him more.

"Ike, don't tell me that you want to rape her too"

"Goddess, Mist! Don't you know me?!" he yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry…but…I´m worried, people out there…are saying that she is a demon that seduces men."

Ike couldn't help but laugh at his sister´s words. The woman wasn't a demon because demons were not real "Don't listen to them, Mist"

Mist was about to respond but she just opened her mouth and looked at the woman, surprised and pointing at her. Ike turned immediately. She was waking up.

"Where…where am I?" she said, and again, Ike just froze there, like an idiot. He could only look at her eyes; they were dark purple, almost blue, the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Don't worry." Said Mist "We are not going to hurt you"

The woman looked at Mist, then at Ike, fear shining in her eyes. She took the blankets on the bed and covered herself; she was shaking, despite the heat of the desert.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mist" she glared at Ike.

"M-my name´s Ike, from the Greil Mercenaries" he said, having a weird sensation. "I found you unconscious…are you all right?"

"Greil…you know him? Greil…Gawain, of Daein" the young woman lost the fear and looked directly to his eyes. "Please, I need to find him; he is the only hope I have"

Mist gasped and looked at Ike, shocked, tears accumulating on her eyes.

"I knew Greil, he was my father" the woman smiled and Ike felt like if he was in some sort of dream. "…But he died."

"What?! No! When? How?!" the woman raised and her face went pale.

Ike couldn´t move, he thought he would fall if he even tried it. "He died five years ago"

"You are lying!" she yelled. "My father contacted him three months ago, there´s no way he is death"

When Ike asked his sister for help, he realized she was gone and he started to feel so bad the instant he heard the young woman sobs; it was like a stab right in the chest.

"Wait…don't cry…please" the girl looked at him, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "Listen…I would do what I can to help you, but I need you to calm down" she nodded and wiped out her tears, containing her soft sobs. "What´s your name?"

"Aqua"

"Ok…you´ve been sleeping a whole week, I need you to eat something" as Ike saw the girl shaking again, he got worried she could collapse. "Please, stay here, I´ll be back in a minute or less…do not move" before the girl responded, Ike went out, the dry wind made him feel even worse. He stopped for a while, breathing heavy until he saw Titania. "Titania!"

The read-headed woman ran to him right away "Ike? Are you alright? You are pale." She said, Ike just wanted to talk but for some reason the words just didn't came to his mind and his tongue felt so heavy, and tasted like iron. "What happened?"

"…Aqua…"he said before his legs refused to hold him up, making him fell on his butt.

"What?"

"She…she is awake" his mind was spinning and many ideas came to him all at once. "The girl…where the heck is Oscar?"

Titania looked totally confuse and worried. "I´ll…I´ll go get him…I´ll go get Rhys too" the woman ran off before Ike could tell her what he actually wanted. He just stayed there, looking at the dark sky covered by stars. Once he felt better, he went back to the tent; Aqua was sitting right where Ike left her.

"Are you…sick or something?" she asked, surprising him. For a moment, he didn't answer, just stared at her eyes, her beautiful eyes that would make the stars and the moon itself look like crap.

"Where are you from?" he finally asked. She spoke the common language, but she had an accent that Ike didn't notice at first.

"I came from the kingdom of Benetnasch. I am the only daughter of Aspros Exilion, Lord of Castor"

"Why did come?" she was a noble, a noble that didn't look like on at all. He thought of how Elincia was wearing that big and bright orange dress when they found her. If she was escaping…wasn't more practical to wear something else? Aqua, on the other hand, was wearing a short dress in black color that exposed a good part her thighs; for the look of them, it was obvious that she had trained, they look in better shape than Mia´s "_Way better"_ she also wore black boots that cover her legs all the way up to the knee. She even had two knives hidden and a really pretty sword when they found her.

"My father sent me here to protect me" she said, looking down at the ground. "Your father was supposed to help to get refuge in Daein. He knows him, he always talked about him, but if he died five years ago…it means that the queen betrayed us. They will kill my father."

"The people who will kill him…are they trying to kill you too?" Ike asked. "Or what was he trying to protect you from?"

"My continent is at war" she said, looking back at him. "The seven kingdoms of Gamma are fighting, some of them want to protect me, and some want to kill me"

"Why?"

"…I won't answer you."


	4. Chapter 4: III

**III**

"What else did she say?" Soren didn't look at his commander; he was so concentrated on a bunch of papers on the table, in front of him.

"She told me that her father knew my father" Ike responded, waiting for some reaction from the tactician, but the mage only nodded.

"What else?"

"That someone is going to kill her father"

"You already told me that."

Ike sighed, impatient, trying to put his thoughts in order. Last night he didn't sleep because he talked to the girl, Aqua, expecting to get good information out of it. But he didn't remember much.

"Are you sure you are right?" asked Soren, finally looking at the young commander.

"Yes, I am."

Soren buried his deep red eyes on the mercenary; Ike could feel them making a hole on his head.

"What's wrong?" he insisted. Ike shook his head; he couldn't answer. "Ike, while sleeping that girl turned more than twenty men in beasts. I imagine what's going to happen now that she is awake."

"Are you one of those who think Aqua is a demon?"

"Aqua, that's her name" he said, pressing his finger on each side of his head. "I do not think she is a demon, but I don't think her an angel either. And you are NOT gay or blind." Ike tried not to gasped, but he started to feel how his checks burned. "Listen, I will not get mad, but I think is really important for you to tell me, or someone else like Titania or Mist, if you start thinking about doing things you are not supposed to-"

"No!" yelled Ike.

Soren, as calm as always, was about to respond, but the shouting of men outside the tent interrupted him.

As Ike went out, he saw how Aqua punched a man, right on the nose. But another guy grabbed her, holding her hands on the back as other men what they weren't allow to.

"Let her go!" Ike yelled and the people obeyed immediately. The man who had Aqua pushed away so hard that the young woman fell to the sand, face first. "Go away. Now."

Ike tried to help Aqua, but she moved away, when the young mercenary looked at her eyes he realize that they weren't purple, but a mixture between blue and purple; indigo. "Don't touch me, I'm fine" she said, walking away.

"Wait, Aqua…I need to talk to you."

Hesitant, the girl turned and faced the mercenary, her eyes look purple again.

"Tell me" she said, looking at his as if he was some weird bug.

Ike didn't get mad, but he felt some kind of pressure in his chest. "Come with him."

When they entered the tent, Soren was concentrated on his paper work; he just looked at Aqua for a brief moment.

"Tell me, Aqua" Soren said. "What were you doing with those soldiers on green armor?"

"Those soldiers on green armor are part of the army of Benetnasch. My father, as general, ordered them to guard me" she said, with pride shining on her eyes "But your beasts killed them all, they weren't prepare to fight…another army because no army was suppose to attack us."

"We attacked because they were enemies" Ike said, remembering what Nailah said about the soldiers that had killed her people.

"My soldiers didn't do anything against you!"

"We were sleep" Soren said, with his normal expression on his face. Aqua looked at him, if her eyes were knives, the tactician would be on the ground, bleeding to death by now.

"But I knew them…I knew them all" she mumbled.

"What about the queen that betrayed your father?" Ike asked. He noticed how Aqua's eye color changed from purple to indigo. "Was she the one who…contacted my father?"

"…Have you heard of…the Eyes of Dawn?" Aqua asked, nervous.

"The what?"

"An Eyes of Dawn can see the past and the future" she explained. By that time, she was whispering, Ike and Soren had to get closer to her. "My father is the most powerful man in Benetnasch; my family is wealthier than the King himself. That's how we could pay for the service of an Eyes of Dawn. She told my father that he had to send me to Daein; she also said that your father, sir Gawain, was going to help me. Then…Then!" she exclaimed, Ike kind of jumped on his sit from the unexpected outburst of the girl. "That stupid woman, the queen, said that she wanted to help us, the Eyes of Dawn told us that we could trust her."

"You trusted a woman that claims to see the future" Soren said, as if he was analyzing Aqua's words. "Idiocy"

"Idiocy?!" she yelled. Ike could only look how frenetically her eyes went from one color to another. "You and all your people are nothing but a bunch of idiots! The Eyes of Dawn were born after the Dark Era in my continent! They have the blood of the Soulless and the Bloody Eyes running through their veins!" her eyes were purple again, her lips curved into a smirk. "And you? What are you? A simple Branded, the son of a beorc and a dragon laguz".

"That's enough!" Ike finally was able to interrupted them, but he had to repeat to himself to not look at Aqua's eyes, they made him stupid, numb. "Don't ever say that again, Aqua, or I'll-"

"Commander!" Titania came in, before Ike could finish, sweating, breathing heavy. "We're under attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>So now you probably are confused and I apologize for that. Ok, the prologue is different, new, and necessary for the story, so there is that new prologue, and the old prologue became chapter one…so yeah, I will continue this, and you must read the new prologue…I'm sorry for all the troubles.<strong>

**Thank you!**

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5: IV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Ike felt so exhausted that he could barley pay any attention to the mess around him.

The man they fought that day were wearing shining black armors with golden edges and most of them had an emblem on their chests, showing a lion made of beautiful red gems.

However, those edges on the armors didn't glow; they were as common as any other. And yet, their users were very quick, quicker than they should be, and their hits were strong as well.

Ike noted it right when his sword made contact against the heavy axe's blade of a young soldier, and when he thought about how much trouble it cost him to strike a single blow at that guy with red eyes and fangs much longer that regular ones. The golden blade of Ragnell had produce a great cut on his belly, right the weakest part of the armor, and the man had fallen hard to the ground; screaming in agony while his blood painted the sand.

But Ike hadn't managed to dodge his last attack and received a cut on his leg, on that seem to burn him so much that what it should.

Luckily, he noticed that, at least for him, end the lives of those soldiers only required a quick blow. And things were that easy for others too; it looked like light mages didn't have many difficulties either. Many enemies even seemed to avoid them.

There was also that girl, Aqua, with a strange luminous sword that Ike had given back to her so she could be of some use during the chaos.

The mercenary never, after taken her weapons away, have taken that sword out of its elegant sheath, so he only noticed that glow, result of the reflection of the moon, when the night fell over the battlefield. It looked like the brightness on the armors of the soldiers they fought days ago, the ones that were wearing green and silver.

The color of the light seemed like the mixture between blue and purple, and it flowed in the blade like water in a river. The enemies feared that brilliance, and when the metal reached them, they fall to the earth, bawling like if they were on fire.

The battle lasted for hours, until late at night, when the black armored soldiers stop appearing. Although winning, victory was too sour to be enjoyed.

Ike let himself fall to the sand, blood still soaking his left leg and his pants.

"It wasn't that deep" Rhys noted, anguish mark on his face now pale, like if he was sick again. His pure white clothes were now spattered in red. It was not his blood, but of their allies, many of whom died before he could heal them, "I don't understand why it doesn't stop bleeding. Not even an elixir works."

The blue-haired mercenary sighed, feeling a little nausea, like if everything was spinning around him. "But it does make me feel better…a little bit." He assured him, giving another drink to the bottle. "Go help others, I'll be fine."

Although the red-haired wasn't convinced, he nodded and left.

Ike tore his pants a little so he could have a better look at the wound. It was large but thin. With his cape, he cleaned the clothed blood and, for a moment, he thought the bleeding stopped, but then a sudden pain made him tight his teeth and the wound bleed again.

"Damn it." he mused restless while the pain decreased slowly.

"You were poisoned." a voice was heard from the back. Ike, recognizing it, didn't bothered looking at Aqua, not even when the girl sat by his side. "It won't stop bleeding until you drink the antidote."

"How could I be poisoned? I don't feel like that." he answered, focusing his eyes on his injury.

"You aren't fighting against mortals."

This time, the young commander gave her his total attention. The girl had some cuts on her legs and arms, and a big bruise on her cheek, but nothing else. Her eyes were colored like a mix of blue and purple, same tone as the one shining on her strange, refined sword.

"And you have the antidote?" he asked, unconvinced, feeling a weird sensation that oppressed his chest.

"Would you let me keep my sword if I give it to you?"

Ike sighed again, thinking about the possibility of leaving the girl with a weapon the whole time, like if she was another mercenary of his group and not an unknown person he found in the middle of nowhere. She knew how to use it properly, it was a fact so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping her safe anymore, especially considering the attitude that some of the man seemed to have around her. But he couldn't trust that much in someone he just meet, knowing she came from an enemy kingdom.

Trying not to hurt himself more that he was already, Ike stood up, clutching his teeth in the process when he felt the sudden pain going across his leg, and the cold blood soaking his skin.

"Come." He said as he walked to his tent, Aqua walking close to him. Going through the mess he searched until he found that saddlebag Aqua had with her the day he found her.

She sat on his bed, holding the sheath of her sword, like if she feared that he would take it away.

"How many antidotes do you have?" Ike asked, sitting by her side. His wound ached a little more.

"Just one."

Ike gave her the saddlebag and nodded. "Then we'll do this…" he said, taking a deep breath. "You give me the antidote and answer my questions and I let you keep not only your sword, but your daggers too.

Aqua stared at him, biting her bottom lip. She seemed anxious about something. "Fine." From her black belt, the girl untied the sword's sheath. Without drawing it, she started to pull the handle, like a plug.

Ike watched her intently, he was surprised to see that the sword's handle stored a little glass bottle with a peculiar white liquid that looked like a melted pearl.

"Here" she said reluctantly, giving him the bottle. "It doesn't taste good, but it will heal your wounds."

Ike took the bottle and gave the girl a quick look, repressing a shudder when her purple eyes started to darken, a blue-ish shadow falling upon them.

Without putting too much thought, he drank the antidote. Its bitter taste irritated his tongue until it slowly slide to the throat. He felt like drowning for an instant. Once it reached further, the pain on his leg vanished and when his blue eyes fell on the damaged area, his wound had disappeared.

"What is this exactly?" he asked, surprised at how quickly it had cured him.

"It's called Nymph's tears" Aqua answered, uninterested and playing with her hair between her fingers. "It can only be found in Synnefa, from some trees with blue leaves."

"Synnefa?"

Aqua looked up to him, with a cocking smile on her face, as bragging from the fact that he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't have a clue about my own continent." she said. "Synnefa is one of the seven kingdoms of Gamma. The other six are Alioth, Pechda, Megrez, Mizar, Dubhe and Benetnasch, which is my homeland."

"Who attacked us today?" Ike inquired, looking firmly at her eyes.

"How many questions am I supposed to answer?"

Ike felt so irritated with Aqua's attitude. The girl wasn't just taking advantage from the information she possessed and that he and Tellius needed, but she was also having fun with it.

For her, he could tell, it was just a game, one in which she had the control.

_She wants me to beg her. _Ike thought. _But it won't happen. _With an abrupt movement, much less nicer than he would have expected, he hold Aqua's shoulders and chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Let me go!" she protested, trying to break free from his grip.

Ike simply ignored her, holding then her torso, as firmly as possible. "Whatever number I feel like it!" he said, immediately noticing that she hesitated on her arrogant look. "If you insist in behaving like an enemy, then I will treat you like one. I don't give a damn if you are a noble or not, you will answer my questions."

"O-ok." Aqua said with a trembling voice, but her eyes still on the young mercenary, challenging him again. "But let me go first."

Ike dubbed a second, contemplating that expression of hers, one that was desperate trying to seem as proud as possible; one that, just for a moment, triggered something on him.

He thought in that power game she wanted to have and realized that it'd probably be funny to play.

Yet he deeply breathed, removing those thoughts, and let her go, putting a distance between them to respect her private space. "Who attacked us?"

"It was Dubhe, the kingdom of the black lions." Aqua answered with disdain. "Its king is called Regulus Naos."

"Do you know all the names of the…kings?"

"No."

"Then, tell me the ones you know." The man demanded, trying to ignore the sudden chill on his gut, He felt like being watched.

Aqua snorted loudly, like a little child in a middle of a boring meeting. "Pay attention because I have no intention of repeating myself." She grumbled and cleared her throat. "The king of Benetnasch is called Zibal Urban, and the queen is Dana Urban…or Dana Acrab, whatever you like more. Then we have the…damn queen of Alioth, Ginebra Cassio…" her voice turned acidic, like if just pronouncing the words burned her tongue. Her eyes reflected bitterness, while she clenched her fists. "But she's just queen by marriage and until her son, Modred Cassio, can become king. The actual king died a few weeks before I came here." Aqua made a pause and sighed. Her voice and the look in her eyes returned to normal. "In Synnefa the king is a man named Markab Enif. The queen of Megrez is…Etamin or something like that; I really don't remember…And last, the least important and the most insignificant of all: Ana Kaus, the queen of Pechda."

"You just need to tell me the name of the king or queen of Mizar." Ike pointed out, thinking about the information he has just received.

"I don't know a single thing about Mizar. It's a dark, cursed kingdom."

Ike was tempted to ask about that, but by the time, he had no real interest in Gamma's myths or legends, only its facts and its kingdoms' reasons to attack Tellius were important.

"Does Dubhe has any allies in Gamma?" he asked, taking seat by her side.

"No…well, it is in my knowledge that he only kingdom who has relations with is Megrez, but strictly commercial ones, nothing more." Aqua trembled, a little uncomfortable it seemed, moving away from Ike. "Beside, Dubhe is… they are like…the kings of war and Megrez is its opposite, they are kind of nitwit, always hiding from any conflict so…I don't think Megrez has anything to do with all of this."

Ike almost laughed with the comment. Apparently, in Gamma, a kingdom was nitwit when it didn't take part in any war. He would simply call it pacifist or something like that.

Another chill traveled through his body as they were sitting in silence after that. He felt a sudden breeze hit neck, ruffling his hair.

"Now, I need you to explain me what you commented this morning, before the attack, and what you said a while ago." He said. This time it was much more like a request than an actual order.

Aqua looked down to the floor and clenched her lips. Ike noted her own skin was also ruffling and her body seemed to repress a shake. "There's a legend on my continent that says that long ago, a very powerful demon escaped from the underworld and made the seven kingdoms of Gamma fall into chaos." She narrated, with a quiet voice. "Many other beasts were released from their prisons too and walked the earth, looking like beorc and laguz… they mate with mortals, and their children were born with red eyes, and large, animal-like teeth, they also were very fast and strong…and cruel, very cruel. Nowadays they look pretty much like a common beorc or laguz. But everyone that has demon blood running through their veins has those red eyes. It is said that some of them have special abilities, like being able to possess the bodies of human beings or vanish into thin air… They are called the Bloody Eyes."

"Then…you said they aren't mortals because they are…half demons." Ike commented, incredulous, but once he looked at her, Ike knew she wasn't kidding. Her purple eyes reflected seriousness. Aqua really believed what she was saying and she was being honest with him, regardless those facts were true or not…Or she was just an excellent liar.

Ike couldn't decide which of the two, so he simply chose to believe her.

"They are not half demons, demons doesn't come out of the underworld anymore… those people just have…some demon ancestor." Aqua clarified. "Then we have the Soulless, the descendents of those who sold their souls to the fist demon who escaped. Their eyes are gray and they're cruel too…and it is also said that they have special abilities."

"What about the…Eyes of Dawn or whatever they're called. You said they can see the future, right?"

"Yeah, they're the result of a Soulless and a Bloody eyes… but is extremely rare for one of them to be born."

Another silence fell upon the two. The darkness inside the tent was increasing, looking like big mouths seeking to devour anything far away from the dancing, soon to be extinguish candles' flames.

Ike looked at Aqua and after a moment, perhaps feeling his eyes piercing her skull, she also looked at him. The orange light that was still alive made her eyes' color change, making the purple darken and suddenly lighting them up, leaving strange shadows that disappeared as soon as that indigo color appeared.

"And your eyes?" Ike asked, incapable of controlling his tongue. "They are weird too, no?"

Aqua smiled arrogantly. "The Spirit's Eyes" she answered, making clear that it was something to be proud about. Ike felt again submerged in that strange and attractive power game. And at that moment, he felt like he was losing. "Just my family possesses it… With it, I saw dragon wings on your strategist, and the mark on his forehead glow…he is a Branded, half dragon and half beorc. And I can also see spirits…I see both of the spirits that always seem to be following you and your sister."

Ike felt like his heart suddenly rushed. His eyes were on Aqua, but from the corner of his eye, he noticed that the light had almost vanished, and still, those indigo orbs seemed to glow.

"Which spirits?" he wasn't sure if he wanted to confirm the thought that once crossed his mind. The idea of having his parents following him around, without the chance of a proper rest, made him feel a lump on his throat.

"I see a beautiful young woman. The other look a little older than her, and it's a man who looks a lot like you…They say they're your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to kayra isis. Without her this chapter would have never been translated xD<strong>

**Do you think Aqua is a Mary Sue? I'm really doing my best to make her a good character and there will be more OCs so…just give an opportunity xD I promise I will try harder.**

**I hope this isn't confuising…or boring. If you have any question, please, ask me.**

**Also, you want to see how Gamma looks and know a little bit of information about its kingdoms? There's a link at my profile that will take you to a map I made.**

**Thanks a lot for reading this, reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
